


I Like The Uniform But I Love The Man Wearing It

by Monstrous_Moonshine



Series: Uniforms [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Carlos Reyes Loves TK Strand, Edgeplay, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, Jealous TK Strand, M/M, Riding, Switching, TK Strand Loves Carlos Reyes, Uniform Kink, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrous_Moonshine/pseuds/Monstrous_Moonshine
Summary: Carlos gets attention whilst on a job.  TK wants to show him that he belongs to him only.A request from Jessica for a uniform story.  This then developed into jealous TK and lots of smut.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Uniforms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186004
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	I Like The Uniform But I Love The Man Wearing It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justherefortarlos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justherefortarlos/gifts).



Carlos is quite possibly the happiest he’s been in his life ever. He’s in a committed relationship, with the man he’s been dreaming of since he first walked into his life a year ago. Things may have started off not ideally, but since they decided to make a proper go of it, they’ve gone from strength to strength. It’s turned into something that Carlos only could dream about when he was younger, someone to share his life with, his best friend as well as his lover, someone that he trusts, respects, admires and loves more than anyone else. It still blows his mind to think that TK feels the same way about him.

They moved in together a few months ago, despite unofficially living together practically since they’d started dating. But they’d decided to get their own place, somewhere new that they could make into their own family home. The house they’d found was beautiful, close enough to the fire station and the police precinct but out of the way from nosy neighbours and families. Carlos had known it was perfect the minute he’d seen it, with its private rooftop garden, quaint little kitchen, large backyard for dogs or kids in the future and a massive bathroom that was big enough for a tub that they could both fit in comfortably. He wanted it immediately. TK hadn’t needed much persuasion once Carlos had pointed these key points out to him, plus the idea of being able to have their own place, somewhere for their family to grow and develop and lots of new surfaces to christen, and he’d agreed to sign for the house too. They’d spent a happy few weeks making it theirs, changing the decor, installing that bath tub, making the garden more private by hanging gauze sheets and fairy lights everywhere. Most of TK’s stuff was at Carlos’ by this time anyway so it had been easy to move things over. Then they’d had the pleasure of being able to christen every single room and surface and area of the house and Carlos still felt hot whenever he remembered those few weeks of sex and more sex. 

Things at work are going well, he’s been promoted to corporal for his team and he knows he’s good at his job and enjoys it. TK’s settled in well as a paramedic, following his crisis when he wanted to change careers and didn’t know how his dad would react. He’d tried to sit it out as a firefighter but his heart hadn’t been in it fully and that had scared Carlos more, because if he wasn't totally committed to firefighting then he was more likely to get hurt. They’d argued over it, but then they’d talked, ever since the start of their relationship, talking was what they’d decided was the key thing for them. And then, once TK had realised that he had Carlos on his side, looking out for him and wanting him and him only to be happy, he’d taken that leap of faith. He was still with the 126, still with his crew mates and family and he was ridiculously happy, Carlos could tell by the light in the beautiful green eyes he’d fallen in love with right at the very start.

His shift this day had been rough, with some tough calls, a domestic violence incident, a robbery at a store and then finally a RTA. It wasn’t a bad accident, luckily, but Carlos and his partner Emilia were first on scene and they had to deal not only with the accident itself but also with the traffic and onlookers that were hanging around. It was a relief when Carlos heard the approaching fire trucks and EMT’s and saw the familiar 126 engine approaching. He always felt a settling in his stomach when he realised it was TK’s station that was attending the same scene - even catching a few seconds of time with his boyfriend would make even the worst days better. It also helped that this was their last call of the day and then they both had 72 hours booked off together and Carlos was itching to see TK, to get to spend that much uninterrupted time with him. The cheeky grin that was sent his way as the firefighters and paramedics offloaded made his toes curl in happiness even if he had to leave TK to deal with the accident and turn his attention to the other issues at hand. 

They’d already gotten the two passengers of the last car in the accident out, and whilst Emilia dealt with the traffic jam that was forming, Carlos focused his attention on the two of them, a man around his age and a little boy, with a bruised face but luckily nothing worse. The man was worried about his parents, but Carlos could see that the fire crew were already working on freeing the trapped drivers and the EMT’s were ready for action too so he had no worries now about making them feel better.

He knelt down in front of the little boy and let his hand settle on his shoulder gently. “Hi, I’m Carlos,” he said softly, “what’s your name and are you feeling ok still?”

The little boy had tears in his eyes as he gazed up at Carlos, but the man answered with a weak smile.

“He’s Levi,” he said quietly. “My son. And I’m Jack. My parents were driving us to get dinner out when the accident happened. He’s a bit shaken I think.”

“Ok, I can get an EMT to look you both over when they’ve finished,” Carlos suggested. “But I do know a bit of first aid myself as a police officer, so I can check you out if you don’t mind? Are either of you hurt?”

Levi’s face was easy to look at, a bump on his cheek and bruising and Jack’s arm was bleeding, but nothing too bad and nothing Carlos couldn’t handle. He pulled the first aid kit from the car and sat in front of them on the curb and bandaged the arm as gently as he could. By this time, it was clear the fire crew had removed all the drivers from the car and they were being processed ready for transport to hospital and Carlos could stand and call over Nancy to help with Jack and his son.

She smiled at what Carlos had done and asked about which car they’d been in. “We can send you with your parents,” she suggested, “they’re ok too, just a bit shaken, so we want to look them over at hospital but it’ll be best for you two to go too.”

Jack nodded, tears in his eyes as he gazed over at Carlos. He reached out and touched Carlos’ arm, his touch almost hesitant. “Thank you,” he said, “for looking after me and Levi and keeping us both calm. You’re a fantastic officer.”

“Thank you,” Carlos said awkwardly, because that was his job, keeping people calm in horrible situations and he didn’t deserve the praise. “That’s what I like to do, help out as much as I can.”

“Well, you’re doing a great job. Say, I’d really like to thank you properly. After this, maybe we could meet for coffee?”

“What?” Carlos was jerked out of his mindset by an offer he’d not even considered. It took him a second to get his bearings back. “No, no, thank you.”

“Why not?” Jack leant in again and Carlos was so thankful that Nancy was looking over Levi and not looking at him because this was surely one of the most embarrassing moments of his police career. “You’re lovely. You’re gorgeous and you’re pretty wonderful. If it’s because you’ve meet me whilst you’re at work, I’m sure that won’t be a problem.”

“My boyfriend thinks I’m lovely too,” Carlos said, this time a little more bluntly, but Jack didn’t seem to be phased by this at all.

“It’s just one coffee, what do you have to lose?” he asked and he let his hand slide up Carlos’ arm slowly.

Carlos took a step backwards, shocked by the way things had turned out. “I said no,” he said through gritted teeth. “And if you touch me again I will not hesitate to arrest you. However, I do hope your parents are ok,” and he stepped backwards again. He’d never been more thankful for Nancy declaring that Levi was well and that they needed to go to the ambulance. She finally led Jack away, Levi in his arms and Carlos turned away, so thankful that awful and awkward situation was over. Until he found himself gazing at TK.

The fire crew were there and there was a moment when Carlos hoped he’d been able to get away with what had happened. But Mateo and Marjan were cackling at him and Judd had a resigned look on his face and Paul looked sympathetic. But the look on TK’s face was what frightened him the most. His eyes were dark and his lips set and Carlos’ mind started to race because the threat of Alex and what had happened in New York was never far from his mind. 

With a look at Emilia and the rest of the 126 he made his way over to TK, grabbed hold of a hand and pulled him out of the way, where they could hide without anyone seeing them. He needed to talk to his boyfriend. He couldn’t let him leave thinking that anything untoward was happening or that Carlos had encouraged anything.

The thing is, Carlos knew that TK was secure in their relationship, knew that TK knew he worshipped him but he didn’t know how TK would react to something like this, not after what had happened with Alex. They had been out before, in clubs or pubs, when boys had tried to flirt with either one of them but that had been different and they’d been able to deal with it because they were able to get handsy, kiss a little (or a lot), get up and leave together. But at work it was something different because they couldn’t show their relationship off whilst on a job and this had never happened before. Carlos had had people flirting with him, women, teenagers at the local school and old ladies from the care home because with his wide charming smile and easy manner he was always a favourite on calls. But it had never been a problem before because they never had been direct threats to TK. This felt different and Carlos didn’t know how he was going to make TK realise it had only ever been one sided, bad flirting.

When he pulled TK behind the fire truck into an alley, he turned to look at his boyfriend fully. TK’s eyes were tight and it pained Carlos that he had been the one to make him look like this. “Babe, I’m sorry, it meant nothing and I would never do that to you, I love…” he started to say but his words were cut off.

TK pushed him backwards until his back hit the wall behind him, a hand curling possessively around his neck. “You’re mine,” he growled and then he dove in, pressing Carlos harder against the wall and kissed him.

It wasn’t soft or sweet or nice, the kiss was hard from the start, teeth clacking against each other as TK crawled as close as he possibly could considering they were pressed against a wall in an alley, just around the corner from the rest of the first responders, including TK’s dad. TK bit at Carlos’ lips until he opened them underneath his and then he swept in with licks of tongue, flicking the tip behind his teeth and along the roof of his mouth and Carlos was dazed by the ferocity and the passion behind his lips. TK set about systematically wrecking him with kisses alone, knowing by now exactly where to nip, where to flick, where to suck to make Carlos a puddle of dizzy desire and he got out each and every technique to play. His brain had short circuited and it was only when TK’s hand crept down towards his already hard cock and rubbed at him through his uniform that he realised exactly where they were and what they were doing.

He pushed TK away, not far enough so that it was a rejection, his hand curling into the shirt of TK’s uniform, but far enough so that it was clear they were not doing that here. TK took a deep breath, his eyes darkened, his lips reddened and kiss bitten and Carlos had to grab hold of his rapidly departing self control because damn it, he looked so sexy. TK deliberately rolled his hips, eyes fixed on Carlos and he bit on his bottom lip and Carlos whined from the back of his throat. “Ty, please,” he begged, and his voice was low and raspy and full of his need and he knew that TK could hear it too. “Not here, not in front of your dad, I can’t…”

“He touched you,” TK said, leaning in close and Carlos reached for him, wanting to soothe the note of desperation in his boyfriend's voice.

“I told him where he could go, I told him about you. I love you, I wouldn’t…”

“I know…. but he still touched you,” TK’s voice was dark as he pressed into Carlos’ neck, biting lightly at the skin just above his collar and Carlos knew he was leaving a mark, that he wouldn’t be able to hide when they went back out. “Carlos, I couldn’t…”

Carlos slipped his hands around TK’s face, tilting it up so he could look into his green eyes he loved so much. TK was trembling and his eyes were filled not just with tight jealously, but with something Carlos hated to see there, self doubt. He leant in so their foreheads were pressed together, so tender following the outburst of passion a few minutes ago. It had taken him so long to get TK to see he was worthy of being loved, worthy of Carlos’ love and happiness that a return to doubt was the worst thing Carlos could imagine, his heart tugging in his chest. “Baby,” he whispered. “I love you and you only. Not some random man. He could try to touch me all he wanted but you’re the only person I want to come home to.”

TK’s eyes grew brighter as he heard the conviction in Carlos’ voice, his hands grasping at his elbows as he breathed in the closeness between them. “He was hot, and probably less of a mess than me,” he started but Carlos shook his head.

“He’s not you,” he said simply and then to lighten the moment he let his gaze take over TK’s body. “Besides, he can’t hold anything to you. Have you seen yourself in your uniform?”

TK laughed a little and pressed his lips against Carlos’ again, this time softer and sweeter. “You can talk, Corporal,” he said. “But OK, if you insist, not here.” And he took a step back and released Carlos from the wall.

“What?” Carlos was confused, at the sudden removal of his body and the immediate hot gaze that was raking over his body.

TK hooked his fingers into his belt loops, eyes lingering on Carlos’ lips as he shrugged. “We’ve got some time off together. Make sure you bring your uniform home.”

“What?” Carlos knew he was repeating himself but he couldn’t quite believe what he’d heard, maybe he was mistaken.

But the look of heat and need and want that TK shot him left him no doubt. “Bring it all home, Carlos. Even your handcuffs. Let me show you how happy I am that you’re mine.”

Carlos had to suffer the looks sent his way from the 126 crew when they came back out of the alley, and the glare that Emilia gave him when he approached their cruiser. She had one eyebrow raised, staring at the red mark on his neck pointedly and he couldn’t even pretend it wasn’t what it looked like. “Sorry,” he said and she just huffed.

“Thank god I can keep my mind on the job,” she said, but he knew she was teasing him by the way she clasped his shoulder as he walked past her. TK didn’t seem fazed by anything, grinning at the catcalls from his family and deliberately looking back at Carlos as he passed the ambulance where Jack and Levi were waiting. It made Carlos’ neck feel hot as he watched as they drove away and it was only the beeping of the horn from an annoyed Emilia that made him blink and get back into the car.

But the end of his shift found him in the locker room stuffing his backpack with his uniform. He wasn’t sure what TK had planned, but he was powerless to refuse his boyfriend anything at the moment. There was a sticky moment, when Emilia came in and saw him trying to fit his jacket into his bag and the raised eyebrow she gave him made his stomach turn. “I’m taking them home to wash,” he offered weakly and he knew she knew what was going on by the almost feral grin she gave him.

“Yeah, of course, Reyes,” she said. “You and your hot boyfriend are really going to do laundry for the next three days?”

Carlos had to sit and take deep breaths to calm himself down after that conversation.

He got home, all keyed up and anxious, to find TK sitting on the couch, waiting with take away already set out. They cuddled on the sofa and nothing else, despite Carlos’ almost nerves and even when they went to bed, the only mention of what was to come was when TK smoothed out his uniform with careful fingers and hung it up in the closet. They snuggled under the covers and slept, curled around each other and Carlos almost forgot that TK had made plans for them.

Until the next day, when he suggested off the cuff that Carlos go and meet Paul for coffee. Carlos stopped what he was doing and gave TK a suspicious look. “Don’t you want to meet Paul?” he said slowly. “He’s part of your crew, after all.”

TK shrugged but his eyes were alight. “Exactly, I see him all the time. He doesn’t see you much and I know how much he misses you,” he said, like that made perfect sense even if Carlos was floundering a bit.

“But why?” Carlos asked again as TK held out one of his hoodies, the black one that was soft and beautiful and offered it to wear.

“It would be nice to catch up.”

“I saw him yesterday on our call.”

“Carlos, I love you, baby, but please just go? Give me an hour, right?” TK’s voice only betrayed a little exasperation and Carlos decided it was easier to just agree. He liked Paul anyway, so it wasn’t too much of a hardship. He took the offered hoodie, pressed a kiss quickly to TK’s lips and left his mischievous boyfriend alone.

In the end, meeting Paul was better than sitting outside and sulking about why TK wanted him out of the house for a while. But Paul seemed to know more than he was letting on if his teasing was anything to go by and Carlos spent the hour getting more and more embarrassed by the plan TK had for him. “How do you even know?” he almost whined eventually. “I’m his boyfriend, shouldn’t I know first?”

Paul laughed a little. “He wanted to use his old fire uniform, that’s why I know. I’m surprised he waited this long after that job to be honest, Carlos. I’ve never seen him like that.”

“Does he know I didn’t do anything?”

“Yeah,” Paul’s voice was soft because he loved TK like a brother and Carlos knew he wouldn’t lie about something like this. “He knows, he knows you love him and he adores you too. Doesn’t mean he doesn’t get jealous, even if he knows you’d never do anything to him. Let him have this, let him show you how much he loves you. It’ll get it out of his system.”

“He doesn’t need to do anything,” Carlos protested, “I love him just the way he is, he doesn’t need to prove anything to me or anyone else.”

“Talk to him, then. Make sure he knows for sure. When he’s over it. Or under you. Whatever you prefer,” is Paul’s sage advice.

  
  


Carlos was still nervous when he left the coffee shop and made his way back home. He didn’t want TK to feel that he was in any way not into him anymore, and if this stupid guy flirting with him had made him feel that insecure then Carlos wasn’t doing a good enough job at showing him how important he actually was. He made plans as he walked, about what he could do tonight to show TK exactly how much he loved him and wanted him.

Of course, all those plans went right out of the window when he got home and found the lights dimmed, a bouquet of roses on the kitchen table but no sign of TK. The house was suspiciously quiet and he checked in all the downstairs rooms before he found the post it note, propped up against the kettle in the kitchen. In TK’s familiar curvy writing was a simple instruction

Put your uniform on and come and save me, Corporal Reyes. I need your help

Carlos grumbled a little but did as he was told, donning his police uniform and thinking about the hat for a while before deciding that if TK wanted to play games, then he may as well go the whole way. Then he checked the house for TK, thinking he may be in the bathroom first, then in the spare bedroom and even in the basement. But there was no sign of him anywhere and the house was still so quiet. In the end, he tried the door to the rooftop garden and found it locked and the key nowhere to be found. Well, at least he now knew where his boyfriend was.

He slipped out the back door into the yard and looked upwards and sure enough, TK was there, sitting near the edge of the roof garden and waiting with a cheeky smile on his face. He was wearing his old turnout coat that Carlos knew he had borrowed off the station thanks to Paul and he was lounging around in what Carlos understood was meant to be a sexy pose. He rolled his eyes, he loved TK dearly, but his flair for the dramatics was sometimes too much. “There you are,” he called up. “Are you coming down?”

TK actually frowned at him. “Oh, my hero,” he said and Carlos was sure he was fluttering his eyelashes. “I’m trapped up here. I need you to come and rescue me.”

“Are you kidding?” Carlos demanded. “You’ve got the key! How am I supposed to get to you to rescue you? And you could just walk down yourself, you know, it’s not…”

“Carlos!” TK protested. “You’re ruining it! You’re supposed to be my hero police officer, rescuing me from my terror, my hell, the danger I’m in….”

“You mean sitting nice and pretty in our garden?” Carlos grinned but as TK frowned at him again he relented. “Fine, fine, I’ll rescue you. I’ll just find the spare key…”

He went back inside but couldn’t find the spare key either and did a quick search around the house to see if there was a ladder he could use but found nothing. When he got back outside, TK was laughing at him, jangling both sets of keys in his hand. “You gotta earn it, baby,” he called down and he stood up, with a wicked glance over his shoulder.

And Carlos was so thankful the garden was private and there was no one else around because TK was only wearing the turnout coat. He turned 360 degrees, arms outstretched, the fabric falling away from his body as he moved, chest, ass, hard cock on display and Carlos’ mouth went dry at the exquisite sight. “You’d better hurry up,” TK called down as he walked away, wiggling his ass as he went and Carlos had never moved quicker in his life. He couldn’t see another way up so in the end he decided he had better climb from the second floor window up the drainpipe to the roof, something he’d never normally even consider doing but with TK looking like that what choice did he have? 

He stopped when he finally got up to the roof garden, breathing heavily from having to climb in his full uniform, staring in amazement because the garden had been set out so romantically. He understood why there was a bouquet of flowers in the house now, as rose petals were scattered everywhere. There were fairy lights wound amongst the plants and the gauze sheets had been changed to shimmery, pale colours. TK was waiting for him, perched on the bench they had in the garden, feet on the seats so his legs just fell apart, the turnout coat falling backwards off him as he arched his back. He was so gorgeous Carlos just stopped and stared at the sight before him. TK smiled at him, a hot, predatory smile and then stood up, walking slowly towards him. His cock was hard already and Carlos’ reacted in exactly the same way as TK drew closer and closer. “My hero,” he whispered as he looked coyly up at Carlos. “How ever can I repay you?”

And he reached Carlos, linked his hands behind his head and pulled him down into a kiss.

Carlos went willingly, mouth opening eagerly straight away and letting TK lick into his mouth, the kiss bruising and full of lust. TK’s hand dropped to his cock, rubbing it through his uniform and Carlos moaned at the feeling. He got his hands around TK, running them over the warm coat over his back, then the soft skin on his lower back and ass, pulling him in close. It was so tempting, the feeling of the rough fabric under his palms contrasting to the silky softness of his skin and he let his hands glide, over the material, round to TK’s nipples, rubbing and pinching them lightly as they kissed. TK groaned into his mouth and pulled away with reluctance. “You’re trying to derail me, Corporal Reyes,” he murmured into the scant space between their lips, breathing the same air as Carlos and if that didn’t make him go dizzier than anything then nothing ever would. “I have a plan.”

“What’s your plan?” Carlos managed to ask, dazed and dazzled by the man he had in his arms and TK just sent him a hungry grin.

“That would be telling, wouldn’t it? For now, let me reward my rescuer with something I think he’ll like.” He kept eye contact with Carlos as he slid his fingers around and started to unbutton the police shirt, peeling it slowly off his chest and undid the zip on the trousers, sliding them down and leaving them bunched mid thigh as he sank to his knees in front of him. Carlos’ cock sprung out as it was freed from the constraints of the uniform and he watched TK with large eyes, so turned on that he couldn’t do or say anything. TK kissed his stomach, pressing his face into the skin where his thighs meet his body and nipping at his hipbones, letting his hands run over the back of his thighs and his ass, fingers pressing firmly. Carlos let his hands settle, one in TK’s hair where he knew he liked it and the other on his shoulders, on the turnout coat that shouldn’t be such a turn on for him but now he knew what TK looked like draped in that coat and nothing else, he knew he’d never forget it. TK looked up at him, through his eyelashes, almost sweetly and ran one fingertip along the length of his dick, from root to head. “Someone’s glad to see me,” he whispered, breath hot as he exhaled close to the tip, licking his lips like he couldn’t wait to get Carlos into him. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Carlos managed to breathe and as a reward for that, TK smiled up at him and swallowed his dick down in one swoop. He swirled his tongue around the head as he started to set a brutal rhythm immediately, hollowing his cheeks and getting Carlos in deep, the suction alone almost too much, let alone the heat and whatever he was doing with his tongue and lips as he moved down and down. When his nose was touching Carlos’ body he paused and Carlos could feel his throat fluttering around him, feel his fingernails digging into his ass and he couldn’t help the low keen that was dredged out of him. His fingers flexed in TK’s hair and he moaned around him, sending even more shockwaves through his dick and Carlos was so close immediately. “Ty, baby, please,” he begged and TK slowly slowly pulled off with a pop, grinning through reddened lips at the groan that Carlos gave at the sight and the loss.

“I have a plan, baby,” he reminded him, but he gave one last suck to the head of his dick as he stood back up. “Come here.” Carlos kicked the rest of the trousers off his legs as he grabbed TK’s outstretched hand and was led over to where TK had set up a bed for them, of pillows and blankets, a bottle of sparkling grape juice chilling next to it and sheets draped all around to give them even more privacy. TK pushed him down until he was sprawling over the blankets and then straddled his hips, letting their cocks push against each other as he leant forward and kissed him deeply, sliding the turnout coat off finally so they were fully skin to skin. 

“I love you,” Carlos whispered as they pulled apart, wanting TK to know that so much.

“I know,” TK grinned and he sat up and Carlos knew where this was going. He reached for TK with shaking fingers.

“Can I?” He breathed, letting his fingers skirt at TK’s rim and feeling, shockingly, the slick and wetness already there, whimpering at the knowledge that TK must have fingered himself open whilst Carlos had been out.

“No need, I wanted to be ready for you,” TK whispered and in one move, he had raised himself up so he was in the right place over Carlos’ cock and then he sat down in a swift, steady motion until he was fully seated.

The noise that was forced out of Carlos at the sensation was something he’d never heard himself make, desperate, awe filled and he scrabbled to hold at TK’s hips, anywhere he could get his fingers on because how he had ended up with a boyfriend like TK? TK stayed still, Carlos’ cock fully inside him and waited, waited until Carlos couldn’t bear the heat, the tightness of being deep inside TK. “You feel so good,” he rasped, voice tight in his throat.

TK bent down, rolling his hips slowly as he did so and brushed Carlos’ lips with his own, tantalisingly running his tongue over them as he did so. “If you’re still able to talk, I’m not done yet,” he teased and he kissed Carlos once more before sitting back up fully, and starting to move. He started slowly, bringing his hips up until only the very tip of Carlos was inside him before sliding back down, rolling his hips as he did so. His eyes burned into Carlos’ as he watched, dark, deep, glorious. He was driving Carlos insane, with the slow, slow rhythm, pining Carlos down so he couldn’t move, only watch as he took his pleasure, biting at his lips, breathing unevenly, cock hard in front of him as he moved. There was only so much Carlos could take before he closed his eyes, the sight of his cock disappearing slowly into TK’s body too much sensation for him. “Ty, oh god, Ty, please,” he begged, unsure of what he was asking for, just needing more.

TK stopped again, rested his hands on Carlos’ chest. “Still talking, ah?” he asked and he moved his weight so his hands were braced on Carlos’ thighs behind him. “Guess I need to pick my game up,” and then he started. Hard, fast, thighs quivering with the effort, he rode Carlos into the nest of blankets, back arched as he keened into the evening air. He was beautiful, a long line of tanned skin and hard muscles and tattoos and Carlos lost all coherence at the sight and the feeling. He tried with some last coordination to reach for TK’s cock but his hand was batted away. TK looked down at him, mouth open, struggling to form words but managed to say, “I want to come on your cock alone, baby, please,” and Carlos couldn’t deny him anything. His fingers were gripping TK’s hips so hard he was sure he’d leave bruises and he couldn’t help it when his hips finally broke free of the way TK had pinned him, thrusting up into the perfect warmth. And TK threw his head back and moaned at the feeling and Carlos knew it was the right spot and did it again, meeting TK’s movements thrust for thrust, their hips slamming together.

It didn’t take long at all, from that point, frantic and fast and hard and warm, and Carlos could feel his orgasm building, fire starting low in his abdomen and he could tell TK was so close from the way his mouth had dropped open and the way his stomach was quivering. One hard thrust upwards was all it took, the world falling quiet as first TK came with the most gorgeous sound Carlos had ever heard him make, come pulsing out of his cock over Carlos’ chest and the feeling of clenching around his cock as TK watched, knowing exactly how to make Carlos feel good, was enough to send him falling too, coming buried deep in TK’s body as he moaned his name.

TK collapsed onto his chest, breathing hard, uncaring of the mess he’d made over Carlos and snuggled into him, too far gone to kiss but getting his lips close enough so they could share the same breath. Carlos held him tight, closing his eyes and willing his heartbeat to calm down. It took a while before either of them were in any state to move and then all TK did was to get into a more comfortable position and pull the turnout coat over them to keep some of the chilly air away. Carlos chuckled as he buried his face in TK’s hair, letting his finger stroke over the soft skin of his back and shoulders, “how are we ever gonna give that back to the 126 now? Your dad works there, remember” he asked and was rewarded by TK lifting his head, his beautiful green eyes warm and tender as he looked down.

“I’ll wash it and give it back and then when Judd gets on my nerves I can tell him all about what we did in it,” he suggested with a grin.

“No, you should just keep it, looks sexy on you,” Carlos said sleepily and TK laughed and kissed him gently. “I love you, but I’m so glad you took my uniform off otherwise I’d hate you.”

“I know,” TK said smugly. “Both about the obsessive cleanliness of your uniform and that you love me.”

“Not just the cleanliness. How would I face Emilia or your dad knowing you’d ridden me in that uniform?” Carlos asked, and the horror must have shown on his face because TK looked delighted.

“Don’t give me ideas,” he said happily.

“Please don’t,” Carlos shuddered a little, “at least we can wash them now before we go back into work,” but TK laughed again, kissed him once more and then lay back down, cuddling in close under the stars and the kimono, entwining his legs with Carlos’ and resting his head under his chin.

“Not quite yet, you don’t think this is the end, baby? I haven’t finished with you yet,” he said into Carlos’ chest and Carlos didn’t know whether to be excited or worried about that statement. For now, there was no time to think either way, TK was already slipping into sleep in his arms and he pressed his face into his hair, breathed in the scent he loved so much that made him think of home and he was asleep before he had time to even think about the promise TK had made.

The next day was just a normal day and Carlos thought that maybe TK had forgotten what he’d said. On the following day, again, nothing had been said or done differently and he was a little disappointed to be honest, he’d been thinking of nothing else since the night under the stars and the promise he was on. He went to the local supermarket, to do a shop as normal for the next day’s shifts at work, milk, sandwich fillings and yogurts for their lunches over the next four days and the minute he got home he knew he was in for it.

TK was waiting for him by the kitchen table, dressed up in his EMT uniform and Carlos dropped the shopping bag and just stared, mouth dry. All the things that everyone said about a man in uniform fit TK perfectly. Black shirt, tight trousers showing his wonderful ass, black jacket buttoned up, belt accentuating his waist, it was only made better by the fact that it was TK’s lovely face that finished it off, watching Carlos’ reaction with obvious rising arousal in his eyes. Carlos gulped, he had lost the power of speech as he gazed at his boyfriend, who deliberately dropped both his hands and framed his growing erection through the tight trousers, watching Carlos through hot eyes as he did so.

“Wear this,” he said and his voice was raspy and deep and it went straight to Carlos’ dick, the look and sound and sight of him too much. He had rested his hand on Carlos’ dark ceremonial police jacket, draped carefully over one of their chairs.

“Where’s the rest?” Carlos managed to ask, licking his lips to try to get some wetness back into his mouth.

TK quirked an eyebrow at him. “Just this. I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress whilst you wear only this,” he said and Carlos knew that it was going to be a lost cause because TK had the look in his eyes which meant he was going to wreck Carlos totally.

He turned and walked up to their bedroom, and left alone, Carlos grabbed the jacket and followed him as fast as he could. TK turned around before going into the bedroom and stared at Carlos. “I thought you were just going to be wearing that jacket?” he said and he waited until Carlos started to shrug off his clothes. He was going to have sex in his jacket… how would he be able to look at any of the other police officers he worked with again when they had to wear the full uniform for awards or anything else? But how could he say no to TK when he looked the way he did? In the end his lust won out and he stripped, everything after TK had raised his eyebrows when he dared to leave his boxers on, and then slid the jacket on.

TK let him into the room then, where he slowly undid the top few buttons of his shirt, fingers lingering at his neck and collar, revealing a teasing glimpse of chest and throat hollow that Carlos wanted desperately to lean in and lick. He gestured to the bed. 

“Get on,” he said and Carlos almost fell over his own feet in the rush to obey.

When he was lying on his back, TK hesitated for the first time, picking up the handcuffs that Carlos had brought home and running them through his hands almost nervously as he gazed down at Carlos. “Is this OK?” he asked, almost like he was frightened. “Please tell me if it’s not OK,” and he leant over Carlos and raised his wrists to the headboard above his head. Carlos felt his cock twitch at the realisation that TK was going to cuff him to the bed, a fantasy they’d talked about a few times and which he thought was highly guaranteed to make him fall apart.

“Yes, yes, please, I want it,” he begged, not caring if he sounded desperate, not when it was TK, looking at him like that. TK moaned, breathed into his mouth for a second whilst he got himself under control and then slid his hands up one of Carlos’ wrists, cuffing it to the headboard with practised ease. 

“Check for me, baby,” he whispered and Carlos did, showing that it wasn’t too tight or cut into his wrists, but that it would hold him firm. TK nodded, kissed Carlos’ wrist tenderly and then reached for Carlos’ other wrist to repeat the action.

He stopped and looked down and over Carlos, his eyes tracing hot patterns over his body as he gazed his fill hungrily. Carlos could feel the heat starting in his cheeks and spreading down to his chest, his cock so hard against his stomach as he felt TK’s hot gaze all over him. 

“You look so good, all spread out for me,” TK whispered and he climbed onto the bed, nudging Carlos’ legs further apart so he could settle in between them and rested his weight over his chest, hands slipping up his arms to interlock with the fingers cuffed to the bedposts. “Just for me, no one else.”

“Just for you, only you,” Carlos agreed breathlessly, groaning as the buttons of TK’s shirt pressed against his sensitive skin. He was sure this shouldn’t be so hot, him, naked, spread out waiting for TK and his boyfriend, fully dressed in his uniform, resting in between his thighs, attention solely on Carlos.

And then TK leant down, and kissed him, and every single rational thought flew out of Carlos’ head.

He started gently, letting his lips slide against Carlos’ slowly and with a closed mouth, brushing them against Carlos’ like butterfly wings. When Carlos tried to open his mouth, TK huffed against him, moved away and waited and then started the maddening kissing again. When he was sure Carlos wouldn’t try anything more, he pressed the same light, closed mouth kisses against his cheekbones, eyelids, eyebrows, nose, chin and ears until Carlos was trembling. Then he returned to his lips but this time sunk into a deeper kiss, letting his tongue roam around Carlos’ mouth almost lazily. He repeated the same random kissing pattern as before, but this time with hot, open mouthed kisses, sucking the skin softly into his mouth and nibbling on his ear lobes. His hands moved, running down the sleeves of the jacket Carlos still wore, before slipping inside the opening and smoothing over his sides. And still he kissed him, slowly, deeply, bruisingly, alternating between lips and face.

Carlos was powerless to do anything, he couldn’t touch even if he wanted to, all he could do lie back and let TK dictate the pace. It was driving him crazy, the featherlight touches and the slow hot kisses at counterpoint to them. 

When he was satisfied, TK pulled back and just looked at him, biting his lips as he gazed over Carlos with smouldering eyes. “So pretty,” he whispered, hands stroking Carlos’ chest now, rubbing over a nipple just to see the way his back arched and how he pulled against the handcuffs. “Are you good still?”

“Yes,” Carlos groaned, “yes, please, Ty.”

“You know what to say if you need me to stop, right?” And TK was looking nervous again, lip worrying between his teeth and Carlos wanted that look off his face so quick.

“Yeah I know. I trust you. I love you,” he said and TK finally smiled.

“Good,” he said, breathed it into Carlos’ mouth. “Good job I love you too then, isn’t it?” And he finally gave Carlos the sort of kiss he was after, all teeth and tongue and warmth.

He kissed him for a while, and then moved to his neck, pressing open mouthed kisses all along the column whilst Carlos craned his head to give him better access. With a check upwards, TK set his teeth gently against the skin at Callum’s collarbone, one of the most sensitive spots they’d found on his body. At Carlos’ nod and gasp, he bit down, hard enough to mark but still so, so pleasurable and Carlos couldn’t help the way his back arched, his hands scrabbled to try to find any leverage they could. TK soothed the bite with lips and mouth and then sucked even more bruises into Carlos’ skin around his throat, collarbones, chest, systematically taking him to pieces. He kissed around Carlos’ nipple, setting his teeth to it gently when Carlos whined at the feeling, before taking it into his mouth and sucking at it softly. He then moved slowly to the other side and repeated the same gesture on his other nipple, blowing cool air over it after he’d finished to just drive Carlos even more out of his head. He then slowly, slowly moved downwards, tracing kisses and bites over every last inch of Carlos’ stomach and hips until he reached his goal.

He lubed his fingers and then wrapped them loosely around Carlos’ cock, let his lips linger over his hips and thighs and started a slow, maddening stroke, swiping the beads of precome around to help with the movement. He built the pressure just until Carlos could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his belly and then he stopped, holding Carlos’ cock in his hand but fingers still, pressure released. He kept an eye on Carlos’ face before starting the whole thing over and over again.

TK could edge him for hours, Carlos had discovered this a while ago, it was one of his favourite things to do in bed. So far, they’d only ever reached Carlos’ limits with how far he could last whilst TK touched him and brought him close to orgasm before backing off and starting again. Carlos knew, from the glint in his eyes and the way he was watching Carlos like he was ready to eat him up, that this would last for at least that long and he gave himself up to the pure pleasure TK was offering.

He started with hands only, varying pressures between soft and hard, slow and quick, circling the base of Carlos’ cock every single time he got close to finishing, waiting until he’d pulled back from the brink of orgasm and then starting again. Then he added his mouth, popping off when needed, sucking just on the head, using his hands as well, all the time eyes fixed firmly on Carlos. He’d deepthroat him briefly, before pulling off and sitting back, holding his cock, watching as Carlos writhed more and more below him. He sucked on his balls, rolling them in his hands, before plunging back down onto his dick again.

It was both the most exquisite feeling and the most torturous, Carlos wanted to come so badly but he also didn’t want this to stop, the feeling of being the only one TK had in his sights too wonderful for him to believe. He was pulling at his cuffs, the longer this went on, the more he needed to touch TK, to get his hands in his hair and to stroke his shoulders and back, but he couldn’t and that made it even more incredible.

In the end, he gave himself up to pure sensation, letting TK’s hands and mouth drag him closer and closer to his orgasm, head thrown back in the pillows and so glad they were away from neighbours houses because the noises he knew he was producing was so loud they’d be able to hear through the walls of any house. He wasn’t aware of anything else but TK, TK’s fingers, TK’s mouth, the white hot feeling curling through his stomach and his veins and his heart, the pleasure his body was receiving.

TK opened him up whilst he was edging him, slowly as well, getting his fingers nice and slick before pressing in. They didn’t need much preparation anymore but TK loved getting his fingers inside Carlos, and Carlos couldn’t say no when he enjoyed it so much too. It wasn’t long before he had three fingers knuckle deep inside Carlos’ body, mouth still on his cock, other hand alternatively stroking his stomach and his cock, eyes still fixed on him and Carlos was a mess, a big puddle of desire and arousal and heat and nothing else.

When he was satisfied that Carlos was ready, TK pulled his fingers out and his mouth off and almost crawled up the bed so he was over Carlos. This close, Carlos could see the sweat at his hairline, the tremble in his lips, the tenderness in his eyes and he had never loved anyone as much as he loved this man. He was still fully dressed and Carlos tried so hard to get a hand free so he could at least pull the shirt off. TK knew what he was doing, raising an eyebrow, undoing the zip on his trousers and pulling out his cock only, leaving everything else on. Carlos gave a strangled groan and he pushed upwards for a kiss that TK gave instantly, and then he slid his hands under Carlos’ legs, resting them so they were on his shoulders and pushed into him.

Carlos would never get over this, the way TK felt when he slid inside, slid home, hips twitching against each other as he pushed to the very hilt. It always felt like he was in his heart, where he belonged, the most beautiful feeling Carlos had ever experienced. TK waited once he was fully inside Carlos, arms shaking with exertion, and he kissed him again, once, twice, slow sweeps of tongue that had Carlos bucking against the handcuffs and trying to roll his hips. TK touched his forehead to Carlos’ and asked, “still ok, babe?” Carlos couldn’t form any words, so overcome with everything, but he managed to whimper and TK smiled, that slow, lazy smile just for Carlos that had him knowing exactly what he was going to do next. 

“Good,” he purred, “you feel so amazing, baby,” and then he put his back into it straight away, hands sliding down Carlos’ side, under that damn jacket, before gripping him tight as his hips pounded into him, into that sweet spot over and over again. He paused, rolling his hips in a slow circle and Carlos hissed, cried out his pleasure and tried to get him to move again by canting his hips upwards. TK swooped down, got his lips back onto Carlos’ despite the moans and keens that were coming out of his mouth and waited, eyes alight with happiness until Carlos gave up trying to make him move. Then he started thrusting again, forceful, hard, fast and Carlos whimpered, closing his eyes against the onslaught. “God, yes,” he managed to cry as TK shifted his angle slightly and started to pound into his prostate on every thrust.

“You’re perfect,” TK whispered into his mouth, sharing his air and Carlos couldn’t say or do anything except breathe back. TK dropped his head to his neck and worried at the skin there with lips and teeth and mouth, until Carlos’ body grew taut and with a snap, his orgasm flashed through him, bright white light behind his eyelids as he shouted and cried out, clutching at the headboard so hard he was sure he would break it.

At the feeling, TK sobbed out Carlos’ name into his neck and shuddered through his own orgasm, throbbing deep inside Carlos’ body and then collapsed over him, breathing hard and uneven. It was a while before Carlos could process any thoughts after what was admittedly one of the best orgasms he’d ever had and when he did, TK was looking down at him with the sweetest softest look in his eyes and on his face. “Hey you,” he murmured, with a gentle kiss and it always amazed Carlos how he could go from fucking him hard into the mattress to tender, gentle and loving straight away. He moved a little and TK reached up and unlocked the handcuffs, bringing his hands down slowly and rubbing fingers lightly over his wrists. 

“Hey,” Carlos whispered back and now he could use his hands, he got them over TK, into his hair, tugging at his shirt to get it off. TK smiled, helped, got all the uniform off, tossed in a pile somewhere in the bedroom and then moved closer, naked body pressed tight against Carlos’.

“How was that for you,” he asked and Carlos could see the nervousness underneath the brashness.

“Amazing,” he breathed, letting his lips brush over TK’s face, shoulders and neck. “Absolutely amazing.”

“Good,” TK smiled and he lay down, tucking his face into Carlos’ shoulder, lips pressed against sweaty skin and Carlos got his arms around him, held him close, skirting his fingers up and down his spine.

“You know I’d never look at another guy, right,” Carlos eventually asked, once they were both breathing evenly and their heartbeats had dropped back to almost normal. “You’re only ever it for me, no one else. I don’t care if you're a paramedic or if you work in a supermarket, it’s you I love, Ty, you. And I’ll never want to leave you.”

“I know,” TK said and he raised his head and looked into Carlos’ eyes. “I do know, I got jealous, I'm always gonna be jealous because you’re so beautiful and there’s gonna be so many men that want you. But I also know you and I know you’d never do that. I love you so much, it just takes me longer to realise that you feel the same way.”

“I’ll spend every single day of my life making you realise that,” Carlos vowed and it was worth it for the shy look that appeared on TK’s face.

“Good, I’d like that,” he said and then he brightened up. “Besides, I do love a man in uniform. I can’t believe I convinced you to bring it home. Every single fantasy I’ve ever had met in one go. Maybe when it’s your birthday we could do it again? Special celebration and all?”

Carlos laughed and kissed TK slowly, letting his lips linger and his tongue brush gently. “Don't go getting ideas, Strand,” he said. 

TK shrugged and his eyes were alight with that look that Carlos adored. “If you don’t ask, you don’t get,” he said and he bent down and pressed his lips to Carlos’. “I love you, Corporal Reyes.”

“I love you too.”

  
  
  


They didn’t get to take lunch into work on the first day back after their time off, everything was ruined from being left flung on the floor when Carlos had come back from the shops. Of course, TK had taken advantage of this, inviting Carlos to the station for lunch then strutting around like he was the cat that got the cream, making sure that he’d picked food that he could eat with his fingers, licking them slowly once he’d finished, and taking one of the stations bananas for after. Carlos was sure he was bright red, confirmed by first of all the shrieks of outrage at TK and then laughter aimed at him from all the126 family. And that included Owen Strand. Carlos was mortified.

It didn’t stop there either, TK managed to sweet talk dispatch so Carlos ended up at most of the 126 station calls and he had to stand in front of people, his family and friends, the public, whilst aware of the bite mark on his collarbone - it was summer, he was in his shirt sleeved open necked shirt and even though he kept on pulling it up to hide the bruise, it kept falling open and he was so aware of it on his skin and also the slight marks around his wrists from where he had tugged against the cuffs. TK stood at the side on every single call, and watched him with hot eyes that lingered on his neck and wrists before he had to go and do his paramedic work

The first time where he had to put his police uniform on was hard as well, remembering TK in that turnout coat was so hot and it was only the fact that he’d taken it off before they’d gotten to the sex that made it able to be bearable. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to face any firefighter again wearing their coat without remembering that night.

By far the worse though, was about a week later when the station had a visit from the Fire Chief and TK invited Carlos to come to the station as a guest to see the ceremony. The firefighters and EMT’s had to wear their full ceremonial uniforms and Carlos could feel how hot he was when he put on the jacket of his own uniform because all he could think of was TK fucking him whilst he wore it. But it was the image of TK, walking behind the Chief and his own father, dressed head to toe in the outfit he’d fucked Carlos in, looking so gorgeous and sexy and wonderful that made Carlos go hot all over and have to think about Owen and Gwyn getting it on to keep himself decent in his own tight trousers. TK sashayed up to him, looked him dead in the eye and whispered, “looking good, Corporal Reyes.”

Carlos couldn’t say anything, just let himself gaze at TK and see the desire in his eyes matched what must be shown in his own. And TK, the little sod, let his eyes fall to Carlos’ lips and then leant in even closer and said, “better make sure you don’t get handcuffed up somewhere today, I need to leave on time after shift,” and he winked at Carlos and left him gaping, bright red and so turned on that he could barely think. The sight of TK’s ass in his trousers as he stood deliberately in front of him did not help matters either.

He did get him back though, even if it took a good few years, when TK was made EMT station chief, he made sure they christened the desk in his new office in the most appropriate way he could think of and then laughed every time TK had to hold meetings in there knowing what they’d gotten up to.

Carlos loved his life, it was pretty perfect after all, beautiful, sexy, fit boyfriend, great job, lovely house.

In fact, there was only one more thing that would make it totally perfect….


End file.
